


Try Harder

by Atsugaruru



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Dammek makes Xefros piss his pants.





	Try Harder

Dammek had come over for breakfast after the sun set, a rare treat that made Xefros’ bloodpusher soar. He loved taking care of his moirail, especially when it came to food. Dammek usually never took enough care of himself and Xefros always worried that he didn’t eat enough. The rustblood had been eager to show him just how much his cooking skills had improved, and it payed off! He watched Dammek devour the meal as they ate together, smiling and laughing.

Xefros hadn’t thought anything of it when Dammek had told him to drink a glass of water. And when he pushed a can of grub juice towards him. He was just staying hydrated after all! He supposed Dammek was just preparing him to practice his telekinesis.

His judgement had been right. Dammek had ordered him to practice his telekinesis. Under his supervision and without stop. Not a problem, then! Xefros was used to it by now, and he’d love to help out his tetrarch anyway he saw fit.

Dammek was sitting on Xefros’ desk, fucking around on his tablet doing who knows what. Xefros thought he might be doing important work coordinating with the other leaders, planning events or spreading propaganda. Or he could’ve just as easily been fucking around on Chittr. Either way, he trusted the tetrarch.

The first couple of spoons were easier to manipulate. His belly full and bloodpusher warm from being around his beloved moirail had him in a good mood. It took more effort to bend them, but he did it! He went from one spoon to the next in a steady rhythm. It was a little tiring, but nothing he couldn’t bare for the sake of getting stronger.

By the time he’d finished the final spoon, he sat onto his desk chair, breathing heavily. A mild, throbbing headache started to bloom and he knew if he kept going it would only start to feel worse. With his attention shifted away from the telekinesis, Xefros could feel that his bladder was feeling a little full. Probably from the drinks he’d had. Dammek got up from his spot to examine the work he’d done.

“Nice work. You’re getting more efficient at twisting them into more complex shapes. You did well.”

The praise made a smile spread across his face. He watched Dammek leave the room and come back with a new grub juice, handing it over to Xefros. He happily accepted the drink, and took a small break before taking out a new set and continuing on with his work.

This time it was considerably more difficult and strenuous. It required more focus and power from himself, and it took a lot out of him to even just lift the spoons.

An unamused voice came from behind him. “Why’d you slow down?” Dammek asked, not even looking up from his tablet.

“Ahh, sorry. It started to get tiring.”

Dammek shot him a look, but went back to his screen.

This wasn’t fun anymore. Or even rewarding. It was just tedious work. And it was important, but Xefros really wished Dammek would let him take another break and give him time to recover. Regardless the dutiful rustblood continued with his to task, mustering up the energy and concentration required to the point where he was panting from the strain. By now his bladder was feeling uncomfortably full, a distracting sensation that was starting to affect his abilities.

“Tetrarch,” Xefros began as he gently set a spoon in a pyramid formation he’d been building. “Can I take a break and go to abultion chamber?”

“Nah, you can hold it.” Once again, Dammek didn’t even bother to look up at him.

Frowning, his moiral bit his lower lip. He didn’t really get why he was denied permission, but Xefros reasoned it was more practice. There’d be real-world scenarios where he would have to employ his powers even when his environment was distracting. He could do this.

Xefros got through three more spoons before he felt a small twinge of pain in his bladder. It was starting to feel urgent. He concentrated on the wobbling, hovering spoon in front of him, but the fullness of his bladder was taking his focus away. Soon the fullness began to feel very real. He had to set the spoon back down for a second and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Tetrarch,” Xefros asked with a nervous smile. “I know you said no. But, I really have to go.”

This time Dammek did look up and lock eyes with him. But his expression was unreadable. “You really have to pee, huh?”

Heat spread across Xefro’s face at the question. What kind of question was that? But communication was an important part of moirallegiance, according to the internet at least, so Xefros swallowed his embarrassment and sheepishly said, “Yeah, I kind of have to. All the grub juice from earlier is starting to get to me.”

“Hmmm.” Dammek drummed his fingers against the case of his tablet. “Permission denied. Keep working on those spoons.”

Xefros balked. He didn’t understand why Dammek wouldn’t just let him. Or why he asked such a weird question. It was times like this that really tested his trust in his moirail, but he wasn’t going to question him. With a lot of effort, Xefros begun to pick up the next spoon.

His technique this time was poorer than usual. It shook precariously as it rose through the air, something he hoped Dammek wouldn’t comment on. Xefros tried to get it to bend at the middle, but the throbbing in his bladder was beginning to feel unbearable. He started to pant from exertion and squeezed his thighs together in an effort to alleviate the pressure.

It soon got to the point where he had to cross his legs to hold it in. Xefros squirmed and bit back whimpers, unable to contain his desperation. At this point, he was considering begging Dammek to let him go to the bathroom. He really had to go!

“Tetrarch, please let me go. I can’t work at all like this. I-I know there’s sometimes going to be distractions when I’m using my powers, but it’s starting to hurt!”

Dammek was now watching him intently, tablet set aside. Xefros could tell he was alternating between looking at his flushed face to down at his shaking legs. His dark tongue darted out to lick his lips. “You’re really desperate, huh?”

He nodded his head, holding back tears. A hand flew to his crotch and squeezed in an attempt to hold himself together.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I really have to pee. Please, tetrarch. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold it in if I don’t go now.”

“So what’re you gonna do? Piss on the floor?”

Xefros stared at him, desperately trying to discern if this was another one of his tests or not. But if Dammek wanted him to do something, he had no idea what it was. He couldn’t think. Xefros gasped as a spurt of piss escaped and wet his boxers. He focused with all his might to try and hold it in, but it was too late.

“Dammek, I-Im sorry! I can’t-,”

Xefros threw his head back and moaned as he finally let go. Burning shame and aching relief flooded his poor little body all at once and he didn’t know what to do with it all. He covered his face with his hands and started crying as the contents of his bladder hissed out of his pants and pooled onto the floor.

A seemingly endless stream of hot piss ran down his legs. It was mortifying. Xefros hadn’t wet himself since he was a wriggler. It was disgusting and shameful, yet it felt so good to finally let go. The relief was tremendous and almost orgasmic, his entire body trembling. He tried to calm down his sobbing as his flow died down until only a few drops of piss were dripping from the wet crotch of his pants.

Mouth agape, big innocent eyes stared in horror at the puddle that had formed on the floor and the soaked mess that had become of his pants. It would’ve been enough to make him start crying again out of shame, but a hiss coming from Dammek made Xefros snap his attention back up.

He was shocked at the sight before him, his moirail breathing heavily, glasses slid down to the bridge of his nose while he was palming himself furiously through his jeans. “That was so fucking hot, Xef.”

Xefros stared at him in bewilderment. He didn’t have time to process it though as Dammek was on him in seconds, pulling him into a needy, wet kiss and bumping their hips together. All at once he felt a hand fisting itself in his hair, Dammek’s tongue slipping past his lips and pressing against his, and the movement of his clothed bulge practically thrashing against his wet crotch. He didn’t know what else to do but curl his fingers in Dammek’s hoodie and grind back desperately against him. It was hard to breathe, hard to think. Mind dizzy and racing, Xefros let himself be consumed by the pleasure.

Dammek pulled away panting and gasping for breath. “Did that feel good?”

Xefros buried his face into his shoulder and moaned. “That felt so good, tetrarch…! I had to go so bad.”

Dammek pressed a hand between his legs, fingers tracing his wet crotch. “Fuck, you went so much. You couldn’t hold it? So you pissed yourself like a wriggler.”

Xefros didn’t know what to make of the situation, but his body made the decision for him as he felt his nook start to get wet from arousal. He whined as Dammek enthusiastically humped him and kissed him. The rustblood was expecting him to pail him right then and there, but he heard Dammek moan out his name and then suddenly felt a very wet sensation between his legs.

He looked down and watched in awe as Dammek came in his pants, grinding against him frantically, body shake and face painted a deep bronze. It made his cheeks feel impossibly hotter. He’d never seen the tetrarch lose control like that, and Xefros couldn’t help but think it was insanely hot. He ground against him, gasping against his mouth as he helped ride Dammek through his orgasm.

“That was good,” Dammek praised as the rocking of their hips slowly died down. He ran his fingers through his moirail’s hair. “You’re so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there more omo in this fandom? It's a fucking shame. If anyone has any prompt suggestions, I'm totally in the mood to write some more piss with the Hiveswap/Friendsim trolls. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please let me know! It really motivates me to keep writing.


End file.
